Macchi MC.205V Veltro
Het prototype van de Macchi MC.205V bestond uit een casco van de Macchi MC.202 Folgore met een geïmporteerde 1100-kW Daimler-Benz DB 605A motor. Het type maakte zijn eerste vlucht op 19 april 1942 en werd onmiddellijk in productie genomen. Er trad echter enige vertraging op doordat de door Fiat onder licentie gebouwde versie van de motor, de RA.1050 RC 58 Tifone ('Tyfoon'), niet direct beschikbaar was. De productieversie van de MC.205V Veltro (Hazewind') kon pas medio 1943 in gebruik genomen worden. Begin juli kreeg het toestel de taak, torpedobommenwerpers te escorteren die de vlooteenheden van de geallieerden voor de kust van Sicilië aanvielen. Twee maanden later sloot de Italiaanse regering, geleid door maarschalk Bodoglio,vrede met de geallieerden. Rond die tijd beschikte de Regia Aeronautica over 66 Veltro's. Slechts zes exemplaren bereikten de vliegvelden van de geallieerden en werden ingezet door de Italiaanse Mede-oorlogvoerende Luchtmacht. De overige zestig toestellen werden gebruikt door de Republikeinse Socialidtische Italiaanse luchtmacht. Na de wapenstilstand ging de productie op kleine schaal verder. In totaal zijn er 265 MC.205V's gebouwd. Naast dit type werden ook enkele prototypes gebouwd van een MC.205N-1 onderscheppingsjager voor grote hoogten. Deze had een vergrote spanwijdte en zijn bewapening bestond uit een in de motor gemonteerd 20-mm boordkanon en vier in de romp geplaatste 12,7-mm machinegeweren. Er was ook een MC.205N-2, met drie 20-mm kanonnen en twee 12,7-mm machinegeweren. De MC.205 gold als het beste Italiaanse jachtvliegtuig van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Het toestel was gewaagd aan jachtvliegtuigen als de North American P-51D Mustang. Daarom besloot de Luftwaffe om een Gruppe uit te rusten met de Italiaanse Veltro. Varianten Na de eerste 100 gebouwde exemplaren, werden de 7.7-mm machinegeweren vervangen door 20-mm MG 151 kanonnen. * MC.205: Prototype bewapend met twee 12.7-mm en twee 7.7-mm machinegeweren. * MC.205V: Productiemodel. * MC.205S: Lange-afstands escorteversie met een extra benzinetank van 200 liter op de plaats van de machinegeweren in de romp, 18 geconverteerd uit de V versie. * MC.205N: Versie uitgerust met een verlengde romp en grotere vleugels, het zwaardere gewicht maakte het toestel minder handelbaar. * MC.205N-1: Prototype voor een onderscheppingsjager voor grote hoogte, bewapend met vier 12.7-mm machinegeweren in de romp en een 20-mm kanon dat door de propeller vuurde. * MC.205N-2 Orione: Prototype voor een onderscheppingsjager voor grote hoogte, bewapend met drie 20-mm kanonnen en twee 12.7-mm machinegeweren. * MC.206: Het toestel had dezelfde bewapening als de MC.205N-1, het was uitgerust met een grotere, maar lichtere vleugel en had terug de vliegeigenschappen van de MC.205V versie. De grotere vleugel zou het in staat gesteld hebben op grote hoogte strijd te leveren. Het prototype werd vernietigd bij een geallieerd bombardement. * MC.207: Uitgerust met een Daimler-Benz DB-603 motor en identiek aan de MC.206, maar de bewapening bestond uit vier 20-mm kanonnen, niet gebouwd. In musea Drie Veltro's zijn nog te zien in musea's, één ervan was vliegwaardig en was in tal van Italiaanse luchtvaartshows te zien. De drie vliegtuigen werden opgebouwd uit onderdelen van de Macchi MC.202 Folgore en de MC.205. * De MM.91818 (voorzien van het registratienummer MM.9327) staat in het Museo della Scienza e delle Tecnologia "Leonardo da Vinci" te Milaan. De restauratie werd uitgevoerd door de Italiaanse luchtmacht, in samenwerking met Fiat en Aermacchi. * Twee zijn er te zien in het Museo Storico dell'Aeronautica Militare te Vigna di Valle/Bracciano. De MM.9546 is te zien als een MC.205 en de MM.92166 als een MC.202. * in November 2006 werd te Correzzola nabij Padua, 8 meter diep in de grond, de motor en cockpit van een gecrashte MC.205 ontdekt, de piloot zat nog stevig vastgegespt in zijn stoel. Deze zijn te zien in het luchtvaartmuseum van Fusignano. Er is een replica te zien op het Palazzo dell'Aeronautica te Rome en een andere in het Volandia Park and Museum of Flight te Vizzola Ticino. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen